Persons who have a long term immobility which confines them to a wheelchair or bed are highly susceptible to decubitus ulcers. These ulcers generally occur on bony portions of the body wherein the tissue covering is relatively thin. These ulcers result from prolonged pressure on the thin body tissues which causes reduced blood flow to those tissues.
For example, for a patient seated in a wheelchair or bed, the ischial tuberosities, the lessor trochanters, and sacrum are bony prominences of the body which are covered by minimal skin and muscle tissues so as to be susceptible to decubitus ulcers. Prior art seat cushions have been designed in an attempt to minimize the pressure on these body prominences. Such prior art cushions have been formed from convoluted foam or egg carton construction wherein cavities are filled with air or water. While these prior art cushions may be comfortable, they still exert undesired pressures on the body prominences.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved seat cushion for preventing and healing decubitus ulcers.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seat cushion which distributes the body weight over the large muscle masses of the patient's buttocks and thighs.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a padded seat cushion having raised cushion areas for receiving the large muscle masses of the patient's buttocks and thighs and which are contoured so as to define recessed areas corresponding to the patient's varying body prominences.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seat cushion having accessible compartments therein so that the padding within the compartments can be selectively adjusted.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seat cushion which is economical to manufacture, and durable and effective in use.